


Video

by charrrmed



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrrmed/pseuds/charrrmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Jeremy are exposed when someone e-mails a video of one of their most intimate moments to their friends. Caroline and Elena break the news to Bonnie while Tyler and Matt break it to Jeremy. Elena wishes she could forget what she saw, while Matt questions what he's been doing in the bedroom this whole time. Caroline wants tips from Bonnie, and Tyler can't help but enjoy the fiasco. Bonnie tasks Jeremy with finding out who leaked the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I have talked about a Beremy sex tape since season 2 when it seemed the writers wanted technology to play a part in their relationship. This has been one of my dream Beremy fics to write, and I've finally accomplished it! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> This story does not follow strict canon.

Caroline entered Whitmore’s library and tried to run to the middle elevator before its doors closed. She was too late, and it was all she could do not to use her strength to pry the doors open. Instead, she settled for mentally name-calling the three stressed out idiots who’d let the door close.

She turned and looked at the stairs with wild eyes. She could super speed up the stairs, but, for some reason she couldn’t fathom, a lot of Whitmore students used stairs instead of elevators.

She let out a loud and frustrated groan and ignored the milling people who looked at her. She dropped the elevator idea and bolted for the stairs at normal speed.

Elena’s text had said she was on the sixth floor, so with an eye roll Caroline ran up the steps a lot slower than she could, which gave her the sensation of being tired by the time she reached door number 6.

She yanked it open and tried hard not to yell out Elena’s name. She went in front of the bank of elevators to orient herself and then she headed towards the door to her right, _not_ the one to her left. She consistently turned the wrong way on these floors. It was like a curse. Sometimes she entertained the idea that it was Bonnie’s curse, placed on her to ruin her life. She placed a lot of small mishaps that happened to her on Bonnie’s shoulders, specifically because Bonnie had backed out of rooming with her and Elena. Granted she understood _why_ now that she and Jeremy were an item again, but Bonnie couldn’t have known she and Jeremy were going to get back together when she’d decided _at the beginning of high school senior year_ to live on her own. It was probably Shane’s fault. Creepy professor had probably put the idea in her head during one of their hypnotic sessions.

But she needed to not think about Bonnie and Jeremy. 

Except she was about to think about them now more than ever what with the news she was about to break to Elena.

She found the brunette at a small table which was part of a large group of small tables next to the private study rooms. And she was with Damon.

Caroline stopped and threw her hands up and let her head fall back. Elena hadn’t mentioned _that_ in the text. She’d assumed Elena would be studying alone or with a _classmate_.

She walked brusquely to the table.

"Hey," Elena greeted warmly. "What’s up?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone." She glared at Damon and yanked Elena by her arm. "And bring your phone."

Damon was 100% going to listen in. He didn’t know what privacy _was_. For that reason, she dragged a sputtering Elena out of the doors and down the stairs. And down, and down, and down.

"Caroline, _where_ are we going?"

" _Far_."

"Far for what? Is this about Damon?"

"Of course," she said with just a bit of annoyance. She wasn’t dragging a 100+ pound vampire down flights of stairs for her health.

She descended the last steps and dragged Elena to the corner facing the double doors that led out to the lobby.

"You could’ve just let me walk down by myself."

"You could’ve _pointed that out_ way back on the sixth floor."

Elena snapped her mouth close. Caroline was testy with her, and that wasn’t normal. Something was up. "We’re here now. What is it, Care?"

Caroline looked up. She only saw the ceiling, but was Damon far? If he stayed in his seat, then he wouldn’t be able to hear them. But if he moved to, say, the third floor and leaned over the railing….

Caroline decided not to listen out for any sign of his presence. She could wait to tell Elena the news. But she sucked at waiting, and what secret _didn’t_ Damon know?

She took a deep breath and started. "Have you checked your e-mail?"

"Not since yesterday morning. Wait, my personal e-mail or the school e-mail?"

"School, but if it’s not there then we can check personal."

Elena focused on her phone and went into her inbox. "What am I looking for?"

"You’ll know when you see."

Elena looked up briefly because Caroline was as close to out of breath as a vampire could get. 

_MFH Prom Night Videos :)_

That was the only heading that was out of place. Frowning, Elena opened the e-mail.

"Wait," Caroline said suddenly. She pulled up her own phone and took the headphones out.

Frowning at her, Elena slowly took them and plugged them in. Why would Caroline be freaking out over videos from prom? Unless…..prom had basically been a disaster. She’d been running around high off having her switched turned off, pissed as hell and looking to cause a disaster. Her eyes widened. Had someone caught her fight with Bonnie on tape?

She clicked the link, and the video had no preview image. Great. More anticipation.

She clicked play. What started playing looked nothing like prom. It was Bonnie in front of the camera, but she wasn’t wearing a prom dress, and her hair wasn’t done up at all.

_"I want you to give your toast again," she said, a big tipsy grin splashed on her face as she sat on the arm of her couch. "The one about me."_

The voice that laughed at her sounded like her brother’s. Elena frowned.

_"To Bonnie Bennett," Jeremy began, "a toast to you especially. You’ve worked at this for almost a year. You were the first one to go after Klaus, and I know you haven’t stopped thinking about it since. You worked the hardest, and today it finally paid off. You did it. You did it. Klaus is gone because of you."_

_Bonnie threw her head back and preened._

_"I’ve made a toast, but now we have nothing to drink," Jeremy said._

_Bonnie ducked her head. "Umm. Ugh. My dad’s not a regular drinker, and I’m not in the business of stealing alcohol. I’ve got nothin’."_

_"It’s not a total loss," Jeremy said, his voice slurring partly because of the alcohol and partly because he was talking to Bonnie. He’d been compelled to leave her behind, and now he could talk to her again._

_Bonnie smiled when his eyes lifted from the image of her on his phone to connect with her 3D form. "Heeey. Maybe I can conjure us something."_

_"A drink?"_

_"Why not? I can stop an Original but not an alcohol?"_

_"An what?" Jeremy laughed._

_"But I can’t create it out of thin air. Oooh. I can steal it from the Grille."_

_"Matt might get in trouble."_

_"I can steal it froooooom….."_

_"Lockwoods," Jeremy supplied. "The Lockwoods."_

_"Hasn’t he been through enough?" Bonnie asked, referring to Tyler. "We need to steal his alcohol, too?"_

_Jeremy tried not to laugh. "His problems are over. We saved his alcoh….We stopped Klaus. You stopped Klaus. Should I make my toast again?"_

_"Yes," Bonnie hissed._

_"To Bonnie Bennett," Jeremy began,_

"What is this?" Elena asked. It was more than clear to her now that this was the day Bonnie had desiccated Klaus. Jeremy had driven Bonnie home after their celebration. She remembered these clothes on Bonnie. She’d taken them from her closet after Damon had brought her to the house, which was after Alaric had fed from her. 

Elena clicked the player to view the length. "Twenty-two minutes of this?"

She still stared at the screen, so she missed Caroline’s _if only_ look.

Then she fast forward and landed at 10:46, and was greeted with the shocking image of her brother sucking on her best friend’s nipple. "Holy shiiii—-"

Caroline closed her eyes. Nine minutes in, and the video actually started skipping by itself. Someone had lulled the viewer to a false sense of security only to hit them with—-

"Ah!" Elena yelped when the player skipped by itself and she came to 15:56 where Bonnie….came, Jeremy’s face in her vulva, his fingers in her vagina.

Elena looked up like her whole life had been proven to be a lie and quickly turned the phone over to hide whatever would pop up next.

She forgot the headphones.

At 21:00, Jeremy stammered in the most desperate and delicate tone, " _I’m coming. Bonnie. I’m coming! Oh my God."_

Elena screamed and pulled the buds out of her hear and dropped the phone.

Caroline gasped. She associated her headphones with her phone, so she quickly reached down and caught the phone before it connected with the ground. Only then did she remember that it was Elena’s phone and not hers.

Elena dug her hands in her hair and paced, her eyes wide with horror. "Who did this? Where is this from?!"

Yeah, Caroline figured, maybe Bonnie _had_ had an idea that she and Jeremy would get back together.

* * *

Tyler and Matt descended Matt’s truck and simultaneously shut the doors. Matt locked the truck and walked forward. When he looked over at Tyler, the Hybrid was staring dead at him. " _What?"_ he asked impatiently.

"You’re still not gonna admit you watched it?"

" _No._ "

"So you’re admitting you watched it?"

"I _didn’t_ watch it. I realized what it was and stopped."

"So you drove over here with me over something you didn’t watch?"

Matt breathed out of his nose and ignored Tyler.

Tyler didn’t stop staring at Matt, doubt all over his face, until he absolutely had to in order to prevent himself from tripping and falling on their way inside the Grille.

"This could’ve waited until he came home," Matt said. He, Tyler, and Jeremy have been roommates for four months now, and what a way for him and Tyler to get to know their new roomie.

"You _really_ think this could’ve waited?" Tyler asked, the doubt dropping from his face to his voice.

Matt went back to ignoring him. "He's probably not even on break," he said nonetheless.

"So we’ll force a break," Tyler said like it should be obvious.

They spotted Jeremy handing an order slip to another server. He seemed to be confirming he’d done what needed to be done and was handing the person back their slip. So this meant his tables were all set, and he had time to help other people. Which meant he had time to kill. Perfect.

Matt and Tyler walked up behind him and Tyler tapped Jeremy’s shoulder, because Matt hadn’t watched anything.

"Hey," Jeremy greeted in surprise and a smile when he turned around.

"Hey," Tyler said, looking at him like he knew the truth and Jeremy didn’t and poor oblivious Jeremy.

"What’s up?" Jeremy asked, concerned by how they were looking at him. Matt looked like he was trying to figure something out and the answer lied on Jeremy’s face, and Tyler was looking at him like…."Is it Bonnie?" he asked automatically. Matt would come break bad news to him about Elena, but Tyler’s presence threw him off.

"Bonnie’s fine," Tyler said. His brain added, _oh how fine she is_ before he could stop it.

Matt cleared his throat.

"We need to talk," Tyler said.

Jeremy looked around to make sure his supervisors weren’t watching him and went into the left corner on the same side of the front door with Tyler and Matt.

"You have your phone?" Tyler asked.

"You wanna tell me what’s going on?" Jeremy asked instead and threw a cursory look Matt’s way.

Tyler pursed his lips and pulled his own phone out. No need to draw this out. But shit….they’d forgotten to bring headphones. He looked beyond Jeremy and decided no one was close enough. Nevertheless, he turned the volume down a little and pulled up his browser. He and Matt were taking the year off, so the video had been sent to their personal e-mails. He handed Jeremy the phone.

The page opened on the e-mail Tyler needed him to see.

Jeremy mentally read the title: _MFH Prom Night Videos :)_

He looked up at the boys, not getting it. His only response was Tyler crossing his arms and waiting. Jeremy blinked slowly to keep from rolling his eyes and clicked the link. He then clicked the player.

_"I want you to give your toast again," Bonnie said, a big tipsy grin splashed on her face as she sat on the arm of her couch. "The one about me."_

Jeremy frowned. Why did this seem so—-his eyes widened.

Tyler glanced at Matt, who only stared at Jeremy. So Jeremyknew of the video’s existence. But of course he did. He’d filmed it. And apparently watched it a couple of times? Because it was filmed months and months ago yet he recognized it immediately. Then again, how many sex tapes did he have out on the web? Could one really forget their one and only sex tape?

_"To Bonnie Bennett,"_ he heard himself begin. _"A toast to you especially——"_

"What is this?" he asked. He clicked the player to see how long it was: twenty-two minutes. It wasn’t the whole thing. There were twenty more minutes missing. Someone had edited the video. "Where did you——?"

Tyler stepped forward and skipped the player to make sure Jeremy was truly on the same page as him and Matt. 

The player landed at 12:41 where Bonnie was grubbing on his dick.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeremy demanded and closed his hand over the phone. He heard himself moaning, and remembered the audio. He quickly paused the player, went back to the message and deleted it from Tyler’s inbox. He went to give the phone back but then withdrew his hand. He deleted Tyler’s trash.

Tyler narrowed his eyes and fought not to sigh his disappointment.

"You got one, too?" Jeremy asked Matt.

Matt stared at him.

" _Matt,_ " Jeremy tried to snap him out of it. He turned to face him completely. "Did you get one, too? Let me see your phone."

"So….you let her nearly kill you? That’s something you guys do?" 

And he’d thought his threesome was wild.

* * *

Caroline and Elena had traveled from the library to Bonnie's dorm room, and Caroline was _still_ dragging Elena by her arm. It was like Elena’s brain had short-circuited, although she functioned enough to keep from tripping or bumping into anyone.

"I don't know why you showed it to me," Elena complained.

"As if I could keep something like that to myself." There were few things she could actually keep to herself.

"You could've just gone straight to Bonnie. Or you could've just _told_ me," Elena said, growing agitated.

"Well we're here for Bonnie now," Caroline said as they stopped in front of the building's front door. "Get it together," she ordered Elena. "Bonnie will probably react worse than you."

"I don't know if that's possible."

Caroline called Bonnie. She'd called her when they’d left the library to find out where she was and if they could join her. They didn't live in the same building as Bonnie, so they needed to be let in. "We're here," Caroline said when she answered.

A minute later and Bonnie opened the door for them. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," Caroline said cheerfully and pulled Elena in after her.

Elena cleared her throat.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked as she headed for the elevator.

"We actually have some bad news," Caroline said.

Bonnie turned around. "About what?" She looked at Elena, getting a strong feeling based on past events that something was up with her.

"I think it's better if we tell you in your room."

"Is Jeremy okay?"

"He's fine. We think." Was Jeremy opening his own e-mail right now back in Mystic Falls?

"If something's going on with him, I'd rather find out now rather than in my room."

"Bonnie, he's fine," Elena said. "We promise."

The elevator doors opened and Bonnie stepped inside.

"I think I can walk by myself now, thanks," Elena said to Caroline. She still felt something close to queasy, though.

Bonnie kept stealing glances at them, and Caroline kept stealing glances at her, and Elena was still unsteady on her feet.

"Okay, we're here now," she said after they walked inside her apartment.

"Sit," Caroline directed. "Are your roommates home?"

"They're in class."

"Perfect. Where's your phone?"

Bonnie pulled it out of her pocket, and Elena sat next to her. Then Elena remembered what Bonnie was about to watch, and she didn't want to be close to that again, so she stood up and cleared her throat.

Caroline handed Bonnie her headphones with the direction, "Go to your e-mail."

Bonnie did as told. The most recent message in her inbox was _MFH Prom Night Videos :)_ , and she'd received it at three in the morning. She opened the message and clicked the provided link.

_"I want you to give your toast again," she said, a big tipsy grin splashed on her face as she sat on the arm of her couch. "The one about me."_

Bonnie frowned. The words pulled at something in her memories.

Someone laughed behind the camera, and she recognized Jeremy.

_"To Bonnie Bennett," he began, "a toast to you especially. You’ve worked at this for almost a year----"_

"Holy shhh---" Bonnie exclaimed suddenly. The memory hit her like a bag of bricks. "Please don't be...." she whispered.

"It gets worse," Caroline said sympathetically.

Bonnie fast-forward.

8:58. " _Okay, I think this angle's good,_ " Jeremy's voice came back to her.

Bonnie was looking at herself, naked on her knees on her bed. " _Finally_ ," her image said.

Fast-forward.

20:56. _She rode Jeremy, slow and intense. It had been stop and go, but she'd finally sat comfortably on his dick. And now she was going to stop his heart. They'd drunkenly re-worked the spell together so that she didn't stop his heart completely. That would totally kill his boner. "Ready?" she asked. "Yeah," Jeremy moaned, his grip on her hips firm and stoking her arousal. She imagined he was literally hanging on to her for dear life._

Bonnie's eyes widened large as saucers when her past self started the chant that would bring Jeremy very near death.

She yanked the headphones out of her ear. "Where did you get this?" she barked at Caroline.

"I don't know; someone just sent it to me. And Elena."

"You guys _watched_ this?"

"No," Elena said quickly.

"I thought it was just a video!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Caroline, at some point it very obviously stops being _just_ a video, and you watched _all_ of it?!"

"Bonnie....." Caroline faltered. She'd been curious! She wasn't sure how she could be blamed for that. It wasn't like she'd watched it straight through. She kept skipping. Skipped and jumped but made sure that she eventually watched every minute, even if it was out of order. It had taken an hour, because she'd stopped twice to really think about what she was doing.

" _I_ didn't watch all of it," Elena reiterated. "I stopped as soon as I could."

"Ugh." Bonnie couldn't believe this conversation was happening. She went back to the message. "Who the hell is mfhprmvid@gmail.com?"

"I don't know," Caroline answered. "I didn't really look to see who it was from."

"It sounds.....fake," Elena said.

"You think?" Bonnie asked sourly.

Elena scrunched her nose at Bonnie's sarcasm.

"Well it makes sense," Caroline said. "No one would do this and want everyone to know that they did it. Where’d they get the video?"

Bonnie unplugged Caroline's headphones and headed to her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Caroline called after her.

"To call Jeremy," Bonnie said. She'd stopped herself from sounding snappish at the last second. "He kind of needs to know that our private life isn't so private anymore."

"I think he's at work," Elena said and Caroline looked at her like _do you really think this is a good time to point things out to her_?

Bonnie reached her room and shut the door behind her. She turned her desk chair so that she sat parallel to the desk and she tapped her phone's screen before it could lock. No sooner did she do that than Jeremy's name and picture popped up. He was calling her. She really hoped that was a coincidence.

* * *

Bonnie wasn’t a person who freaked out. It wasn't her style. She didn't lose her head. But Jeremy figured that if ever there was an event to test her, this was it.

He'd sent Tyler and Matt to a corner completely opposite from his so that he could call Bonnie. She deserved to hear this news from him.

* * *

Bonnie answered and kept her voice low. She didn't want Caroline and Elena's ears accidentally picking up anything. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Hey. How are you?"

"Um. I'm fine. I'm at work."

"Good. I'm home."

"Great. Listen....I have...." He breathed. How was he supposed to phrase this? "There's a problem. And it's one you should know about."

Bonnie closed her eyes. So this wasn't a coincidence. Because since when did her life have coincidences?

"Do you remember almost a year and a half ago when.....it was me and you. It was the day you desiccated Klaus. I drove you home? We....hung out for a little bit? You conjured us that bottle, and then we.....we played around, and then we.....moved to your bedroom? Bonnie, do you remember what I'm talking about?" His voice had dropped another octave because he realized he was being way too descriptive. Had she honestly forgotten that night?

"Jer, I saw the video," Bonnie bailed him out.

"You watched it?"

"Not the whole thing. Caroline and Elena just showed it to me."

Jeremy wiped his face with his hand. "Matt and Tyler came to show it to me."

Bonnie closed her eyes. Oh this was just _great_. Now all of her friends knew what she looked like naked and what she sounded like when she had an orgasm. This was a level of closeness that she _never_ wanted.

"Let me guess, they watched the whole thing," she said. 

"I can't imagine they didn't," Jeremy said tiredly.

"Because what is self control?"

"Please....tell me my sister didn’t watch the whole thing."

Bonnie chuckled. "I actually don't think she did. She looks....sick."

Jeremy wiped his face again. That meant she'd still seen too much. "I can't believe this is happening."

"You? Jeremy, why do you still have that video?"

"…….What?"

"You _kept_ it this whole time?!" she whispered intensely.

"Bon," Jeremy stammered. "Why wouldn't I? It was....a moment in my life. I wanted to keep it."

"A memento? Seriously?" As if he'd kept it just for sentimental value. "Please tell me you didn't show it to anyone."

"Why would I do that? Do you honestly think---"

" _No_ , I don't seriously think you'd do that, but you were the only one with a copy. I definitely didn't have one, so it starts with you. You need to figure out who took it. And fast."

"I will," Jeremy promised. After a beat, he asked, "Have you seriously not thought about that night since it happened?"

Bonnie smiled. He didn't sound hurt. He sounded casual. Which meant he was fishing. "Of course I thought about it. The few times I was able to. Don't forget I had to focus on saving Klaus' body the _day_ after. And then Elena died, and then I lost my powers. So yeah, I thought about it the few times I could, but then it got buried under all the crap. Until we were standing on an island, and I had my hand on your naked chest again."

Jeremy chuckled. "And then it got buried under even more crap?"

Bonnie smiled. "Exactly." They shared a brief moment of reflective silence, and then she asked, "What about you? How many times _have_ you watched that video?"

"I'm not answering that."

Bonnie smiled. Then she said, " Please find out who did this."

"I will. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Bonnie hung up and took a deep breath and released it. She didn't know what the plan of action would be once they figured out who was behind the leak, but she needed the answer. And now she needed to go back out and face Elena and Caroline. She dropped her head back and then stood.

She walked out to find Elena sitting on the couch and Caroline standing where she'd left her. "So Tyler and Matt got the same e-mail and showed it to Jeremy," she said in a _this couldn't be more perfect_ tone.

"So this was an all-out attack," Elena said. "Why you guys and not another one of us?"

"Because we were the only ones dumb enough to capture evidence?" Bonnie pointed out.

Elena looked away at having the obvious pointed out to her. It's not like she was firing on all cylinders at the moment. Her brain had just been fried. She deserved some leeway.

"I gotta say, Bon, I had no idea how on the money I was when I said you and 

Jeremy were scandalous," Caroline said.

"Yeah, can we not get into details?" Elena asked. "I know enough."

"Agreed," Bonnie responded quickly. "As a matter of fact I need you guys to forget you ever saw anything." 

"Done," Elena said. "Wait, is that possible? Can you cast a spell to erase our memories so we don't remember ever knowing about the video?"

Now Elena was someone she could work with, Bonnie decided. They were thinking along the same lines. She's had her powers back for two months now. She was no longer the Anchor. She could totally erase their memories. And Tyler's and Matt's. She really didn't need Matt knowing what she looked like naked.

"Yeah, you're not coming anywhere near my memories," Caroline said.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't think the _logical_ thing is to just _tell_ me about it," Elena started.

"Oh my God, will you get over it?"

"Get over it? You don't have a brother. I mean at least I've seen Bonnie in her bra and underwear. Not that I _ever_ needed to see you naked," she said this part to 

Bonnie, "But it's my brother, and it's" she gestured to Bonnie, unable to finish.

"Okay yeah, we know what it is," Bonnie said quickly, because she didn't want Elena to finish either.

"I definitely see you in a new light," Caroline said to Bonnie. "You've got moves."

Elena closed her eyes.

" _Please_ don't see me in a new light," Bonnie said. "Don't see me in any light. Stop referencing the video!"

* * *

Matt and Tyler had found a corner table at which to sit. Jeremy called them over to a new corner when he saw them.

"It's bad enough I have someone taking care of my section. I can't be seen just sitting around talkin'."

"So what's up?" Tyler asked.

"Bonnie knows about it. Elena and Caroline told her."

"Wait, Elena? That really sucks man," Tyler said.

Jeremy nodded somberly. "Okay, we need to figure out who sent this." 

"Well, the e-mail address is total crap," Tyler pointed out.

Jeremy pulled up the message on his phone. When he looked up, he noticed 

Matt. "You're looking at me that way again."

"I'm sorry, Jer, I just....Bonnie's like a sister to me----"

"Still?" Tyler prodded. "After all that you still only see her as a sister?"

"How about neither of you tries to see Bonnie any kind of way?" Jeremy asked with a tight smile. "I can't believe you guys watched the whole thing. I guess self-control's out of style?"

"I tried not to watch it," Matt pointed out and got an unimpressed look from Tyler. 

"Self-control's out and curiosity's in," Tyler said. "I knew you were a freak. I bet it was your idea. But from the way Bonnie went at it, I'm also betting it wasn't hard to convince her. I always _thought_ she was a secret freak."

"Seriously---" Jeremy began, but he was cut off by Matt who was mostly speaking to himself.

"And I thought my threesome was wild." Here he'd thought he'd had the best sex out of all his friends. 

"You had a threesome?" Jeremy and Tyler asked together. "And you didn't tell me?" Tyler added.

"In Prague," Matt said. "With Rebekah and----I mean she's a vampire, you know? They were both vampires, though I only knew about Rebekah at the time. I thought the only thing that could beat that was Tyler and Caroline's situation. You know, Hybrid and vampire: two supernatural people—-"

"Nope," Tyler cut him off.

"No, what?" Jeremy asked.

"Caroline and I never did anything close to that. I mean we weren't having sad sex or anything. It was good. It was great. But it wasn't _that_. Or a threesome."

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Matt decided to place Tyler third in the "Who's Having the Best Sex?" list that didn't exist until just now. Because why would he ever place himself last? And he now felt like he had intimate knowledge of all of the couples in the world, including the middle-aged regulars who frequented the Grille on Saturday nights. Did they look like they could be having Jeremy and Bonnie-level sex? Then they had a _damn_ active sex life. Did they not look like they could be having Jeremy and Bonnie-level sex? Then their sex life was just a _little_ bit not amazing. And that's how he felt about him and Tyler right now. They had un-amazing sex lives. Bonnie almost killed Jeremy, _and he orgasmed from it_. He orgasmed from it! And then she did something else that drove him even crazier, and there were black veins all over her body, and would he even be able to _have_ sex again? He felt like his libido was shamed for life. Just total inhibition after what he'd seen because he'd never even fathomed Jeremy and Bonnie-level sex. Here he'd thought they just made a cute couple. 

"Can both of you just focus?" Jeremy asked. "Seriously, can you do that? Bonnie's waiting for me to figure this out."

Tyler nodded. After a few moments of almost awkward silence, he spoke, "Is someone out to get you? I mean whoever did this must've wanted to get back at you for something, right?"

"I don't have any enemies," Jeremy said. "And the video was encrypted." He went into his phone and checked to see if he even still had a copy of the video. He did.

"So we're looking for a hacker," Tyler continued. "What about those guys you fought at school?"

"Are you kidding? None of those guys could rub enough brain cells together to even know what the word encryption means. Besides, I only knew one dude who was into hacking, and he moved to Fairfax the summer before junior year."

"Okay, but how hard could your password have been?" Matt asked. "Did you protect it like it was some top secret government file or like it was just a video of you and your girlfriend----"

"Wasn't his girlfriend at the time," Tyler corrected. Jeremy cut him a look.

"That you didn't want anyone to see. I mean how hard was the password, considering you didn’t think anyone would actually ever see it?" Matt finished after throwing Tyler a look of his own.

"Great, so we're not getting anywhere," Jeremy said.

"Did you ever forget your phone anywhere and had to go back and get it?" Tyler asked.

Jeremy lifted his hands and smacked them back down. How was he supposed to remember if or when he'd ever left his phone anywhere? "I never put my phone down unless I'm home, my house, Damon's house, now your house. At school I'm on my phone, yeah. Sometimes I text Bonnie, other times---"

"Text or sext?" Tyler asked and folded his lips, though his mirth was evident.

"Are you serious?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm sorry, man; I'm really sorry. This whole thing sucks, and I'm going to help you, but this is the best thing that's happened to me since......well damn, since I broke my sire bond."

"I'm very happy for you," Jeremy dead-panned.

"What about Damon?" Matt asked. It was like the air was sucked out of the conversation.

Tyler breathed new life into it when he asked, "You really think Damon knows how to use a computer?"

Matt bit his lip to keep from smiling, but Jeremy let his bloom free.

"Does his house even have wifi?" Tyler chuckled.

"It did after I moved in," Jeremy said and licked his lips to try and stop smiling.

"Wow," Tyler said and shook his head.

"Jesus," Matt commented. 

"He probably cancelled it after I moved out. I don't remember ever seeing a computer in there, now that you mentioned it. But anyways, releasing a video isn't Damon's style."

"It might be one of his moods," Tyler began with a straight face. "He's frustrated because he can't type fast, so he gets super pissed and releases the video."

"Ty, shut up," Matt admonished but he broke down into laugher. 

Jeremy put his arm in front of his mouth and struggled not to laugh too loud.

* * *

"Liv," Bonnie said suddenly.

"Liv, the witch slut?" Caroline inquired.

"Caroline," Elena chastised softly. "She doesn't bother them anymore."

"Oh please, like you didn't want to call Katherine worse when you found out Stefan slept with her. Or maybe you were out of names to call her because you used them all up in your head after you found out _Rebekah_ slept with _Damon_. Don't Caroline me."

Elena tightened her lips at the mention of Stefan and Damon's trysts with Katherine and Rebekah.

"Liv hasn't been a problem for two, three weeks now," Bonnie explained. "I figured she lost interest, but maybe she was just taking a break, biding her time."

"You think she stole Jeremy's phone?" Elena asked.

Bonnie grabbed her keys where she’d dropped them on the couch, then she headed for the front door. Elena and Caroline quickly fell into step behind her. "Jeremy likes to go running early in the morning when he sleeps over," Bonnie explained quietly as she made her way to the end of the hall. Her own apartment was three doors down from the door that led to the third floor lobby and the elevator. Liv's apartment was at the end of the hall, on the wall of apartments opposite hers. "Suddenly she was "running into" Jeremy on his runs. She’s gone running with him, and Jeremy uses his phone to listen to music when he runs. She could've swiped it, maybe cast a spell to copy all the information on his phone to her phone."

"Creepy," Elena commented.

Caroline cocked her head as she followed Bonnie. She'd become a witch just to be able to do something like that. She wasn't interested in any of the other stuff.

"Think she's home?" Elena asked.

"No idea," Bonnie said and knocked four times when she reached the door.

"Who is it?" Liv's voice came from the other side.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. It was an automatic response she'd developed every time she heard the girl's voice. "It's Bonnie." She pictured Liv's smile after she said her name, and, sure enough, Liv was smiling when she opened the door.

"Well hello," Liv greeted. "Ooo, the cavalry. Who's in trouble this time? Don't tell me it's Jeremy."

"Can we come in?" Bonnie asked.

"Not if you plan on roughing me up," she said and looked at Caroline specifically.

Caroline grimaced. She didn't care how many weeks it had been since Liv had said something inappropriate about Bonnie's relationship; she still hated her.

"No one's roughing you up," Bonnie said. "I just want to talk."

"Then mi casa es su casa," Liv said. She stepped aside and brought the door with her to allow Bonnie and friends space to enter. She stepped around to face them and crossed her arms to match Bonnie's stance. "What is it?" 

"Have you seen Jeremy lately?"

"Can't keep track of your boyfriend, Bonnie? I don't see how that's my problem."

"Answer the _question._ "

"The last time I saw him was the last time he was here."

"Did you talk to him?"

" _No_. But I might have to restart since you apparently need me to? If I still spoke to him regularly, I might've been of some use to you, Bon," she mocked.

"Don't call me Bon." How the hell was she supposed to ask Liv if she was the one who'd released the video? "Someone stole some information from his phone and now they're passing it around. I need to know if it was you."

"What kind of information?"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

" _Private_ information. Was it you or not?"

"You mean private like nasty? Nasty pictures? Is your ass hanging out for all to see, Bonnie?"

Bonnie folded her fists inside her folded arms. She was getting angry, and she was one second away from using her power to shove Liv to the floor.

"It wasn't me," Liv said. "Maybe there's some other girl who's been hanging all over Jeremy, and you've been too focused on me to see it. I told you you needed to realize what you have."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She swore Liv made Jeremy sound ridiculous sometimes. Jeremy was hot; Bonnie knew that. He was also sweet, thoughtful, a great listener and speaker, smart, _talented_ in the area of sex, and just everything that made her love him. But Liv sometimes spoke about him like he was a god, which only made him sound ridiculous to Bonnie.

"If it's not me, it'll be someone else, and it sounds like someone else has arrived," Liv finished.

Bonnie didn't say a word. She turned and left.

"Do you believe her?" Elena asked as they walked back to Bonnie's apartment.

"I'm not sure," Bonnie said. "Did you guys notice any tells that she was lying?"

Elena and Caroline looked at each other over Bonnie's shoulders.

"I was kind of too busy hating her to notice anything about her face," Caroline said timidly.

"I....didn't look for any signs," Elena said reluctantly. "I just listened to what she said."

"That's great, guys. Thanks," Bonnie said, shaking her head. She unlocked her apartment and stepped inside.

"How did this even happen?" Caroline asked as Elena closed the door behind them.

"That's what you're supposed to be helping me figure out. Jeremy's working on it, but I can't just sit here and wait while some perv is watching that video on loop. I wish I had class," Bonnie muttered and dropped on the couch.

"No, I don't mean how did the video get stolen, I mean why did the video happen in the first place? Why did you sleep with Jeremy and not tell us? Well, me," she amended after looking at Elena. "That's not like you. Then again, I guess nothing about that video is like you. Are you.....are you guys still doing that? I mean you have your powers back now, which means you can do Dark magic again." 

Elena's eyes widened, and she looked at Bonnie.

"Holy crap, please tell me you guys didn't find something kinky to do when you were the Anchor," Caroline continued. "What could possibly be kinky about being the Anchor to the OtherSide? Ugh, don't answer that. Well, actually do---"

"No!" Elena exclaimed. "Don't---"

"In _private_ ," Caroline continued. "Aren't you just a little bit jealous that she's having better sex than you? I mean I thought I was doing pretty good. Especially after the----Klaus thing. And I don't know what you and Damon get up to, don't want to, but I bet you thought it was great, and maybe it is, but Bonnie and Jeremy are doing _that_. I mean I'm supposed to be the adventurous one, the one with all the sex advice."

"Okay, I'm not gonna give you any advice about what me and Jeremy are doing," Bonnie said, a frown scarring her face.

"I'm _happy_ with my sex life," Elena cut in. "Damon and I....we do some freaky stuff. There's scratching and sometimes blood---"

"Ew!" from Caroline.

"No," from Bonnie who put a hand to her mouth and turned her head away.

" _Don_ 't do that," Elena said defensively. She was sick of their looks and noticeable change in disposition whenever she tried to talk about her and Damon. She listened to them talk about the guys they were interested in, whether it was Jeremy for Bonnie or whoever Caroline was into for the month, including her not-completely-gone thing with Klaus. "Damon and I have _great_ sex and in _many_ different places---"

"Elena, please," Bonnie plead.

"That video tells me nothing," Elena continued undeterred. "You and Jeremy have your thing, and I have mine. And I have no problem with mine." She looked at Caroline when she said the last, because Caroline still expressed guilt and reluctance over her attraction to Klaus, which wouldn't be a problem except Elena felt that a lot of it was an act, like she expressed guilt because she felt it was expected of her. She barely even mentions Tyler when the subject turns to Klaus and what he could possibly be doing in New Orleans and when he might stop by Mystic Falls again. 

Now granted, Elena herself used to feel guilty over her attraction to Damon, but that was different because she loved and still loves Stefan. She was just more attracted to 

Damon right now, though she lately felt herself being pulled more towards Stefan. He’d had his own stuff going on for a while after he was put under water by Silas, but ever since everything with Markos ended she's found herself trying to spend more time with him. Stefan pulling away from her might also have a small part to play in her trying to get close to him again. He and Damon were her pillars. She couldn't imagine her life with one of them gone.

Okay, so the difference between her past guilty feelings about Damon and Caroline's present guilty feelings about Klaus were minute and almost non-existent. She'd been secretly thrilled after Caroline had told her of her adventure in the woods with Klaus, that is after she'd experienced renewed irritation at them buying Katherine's impersonation of her. But Caroline was the only one who apologized profusely and felt very bad about it, so she never harped about the incident where she was concerned.

But she'd been secretly thrilled because Caroline had actually fallen into the same pit as her. She'd had a feeling it would happen, because for all of Caroline’s complaints about Klaus' attention beforehand, she'd never gone to anyone about helping her keep him away from her, not Stefan, not Tyler, not Bonnie. She'd recognized the move, because she'd done it once upon a time where Damon was concerned. Her curiosity about him was so strong, the attention he devoted to her outweighing the bad he did, showing her an intensity of emotion that she'd only read about before meeting him, that she’d never asked Bonnie to find a magical way to keep Damon away from her house and away from her. She'd never asked, because she'd been afraid Bonnie _would_ find a way. So she'd realized that her and Caroline were cut from the same cloth that way: Damon was the bad boy with only one soft spot from the darkest, most perfect book she could imagine. And Klaus was the evil overlord who wanted to destroy the whole world save the one innocent and good girl who'd captured his heart just by being herself, all from the darkest, most romantic movie Caroline could imagine. Preferably in black and white. At least that was how Elena viewed the whole thing.

She'd thought it meant an end to Caroline's boisterous negative opinions about Damon and her relationship with him. But despite being in the same pit as her, Caroline still threw out judgments. She was standing inside the pit, yet looking at Elena cross for being in there too. And that irritated Elena. Hence her dwindled patience for Caroline's guilt. Maybe judging Elena had turned from genuine concern to a mechanism that made Caroline feel better about her situation with Klaus. Elena considered the possibility for the first time.

"Alright," Caroline said a little testily. She was very ready to change the subject now, because she'd recognized the jab in Elena's voice. She still wanted pointers from Bonnie, however, anything to keep her status as the adventurous and most lived one, the one her friends looked at with awe and wonder.

Bonnie was ready to get off the topic of whose sex life was better than whose, because she felt 

Elena getting dangerously close to insulting the goings-on in the video, and that wouldn’t sit well with her.

" _To answer your question_ ," Bonnie began, "It happened because I wanted it to. Because I needed it. Do you remember what my life was like around the time I desiccated Klaus? I mean for one thing Klaus was still alive; my mother was turned into a vampire; I _felt_ powerless; my boyfriend---Jeremy had been run out of town, and he was the only one....it felt like if I could just talk to _him_ , I could really get everything out. That's what it always felt like, talking to him. It still feels that way. I didn't have to hold anything back or choose my words carefully because he felt this away about Damon or this way about Stefan or this way about _Klaus._ Talking to him felt like _talking_ to him and not some exercise in diplomacy. But I couldn't talk to him," she said sadly and looked at Elena who looked away. Bonnie took a deep breath and released it, "But anyway....that day....when Damon brought me back to your house, Jeremy took one look at me and he hugged me. He saw me and just walked up to me and hugged me, and I could've collapsed right then and there. Just close my eyes and stay in his arms and forget everything else that was happening. It felt _so good_. His hugs always feel good." She smiled. "I was....kind of seeing Jaime at the time. I don't know what that was, just something that was different, I guess. But as soon as Jeremy hugged me, I literally said goodbye to Jaime in my head," she chuckled, and Elena and Caroline smiled.

"I'd been feeling so weak and impotent since my mom was turned. Since before then, really, probably since the witches took their powers from me. I felt like a failure. But when I did that desiccation spell.....I felt _such_ a rush of power. It wasn't as personal as my spirit magic. It didn't feel like it came from me. It felt like something that was....pulling at me. And that was exactly the kind of magic I needed at the time. Not the kind that had failed my mother and me. Not the spirits, not any of the things that let me down that night. I almost lost my life. I needed a different kind of feeling. And there was Dark magic. It was kind of the same with Expression. That one was even more impersonal. Spirit magic comes from me. I feel everything. Dark magic pulled me. Expression was just magic. It was just there, waiting to be used. It didn't pull me, and I couldn't get complete control of it. And even then, I needed it. I did something foolish and paid for it with my Grams. More than that, though, I couldn't stop you from becoming a vampire. I couldn't stop my mom's death and her losing everything she knew from being absolutely meaningless. So I escaped to a magic that wouldn't let me feel. Not that I slept with Jeremy that night because I didn't want to feel. It was the opposite. It was like a filter had appeared, and I only wanted to feel what he made me feel." 

She smiled and continued, "After I did the spell the first time, after he came back to life, he....well...he had an _obvious_ reaction to it."

Caroline smirked, and Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head, though a smile still creeped through.

"We walked back to the car and he tried to walk kind of turned away from me so I wouldn't see it," she laughed. "I told myself that it was just because he'd just died. The whole body gets hard when you die, you know? But then I realized rigor mortis doesn't set in that fast, and only part of him was.....rigid," she smiled.

Caroline raised her eyebrows, her cheeks bursting from her contained smile. Elena sighed in disapproval of this detailed description of her brother.

"It lasted the whole ride back to the school. Then we got to your house, and he made that toast. He kept looking at me the whole night. You guys probably didn't notice. I was obviously looking at him, too, since I saw him looking at me. Then he offered to be the one to drive me home. I honestly thought all we would end up doing is kissing. It's what I wanted. Just one good thing after months of crap. We drank some more when we got to my house. We played around, like literally _played_. He chased me around the living room and the kitchen. Then we got to talking, and we landed on the spell. He liked it. I liked it. I'm the one who asked him if he wanted it again. It was my idea."

Caroline's mouth fell open, and Elena raised her eyebrows.

"We moved upstairs, and he turned the camera back on after we were both naked," she said, a tender smile on her face, her eyes far in the past. "He wanted to film me naked. And then I told him to keep it on, and the rest is history." She dropped her voice an octave, "History that you've now unfortunately seen."

"And I didn’t tell you about it because….I didn’t want to," she shrugged. "I wasn’t expecting anything to come from it. I wasn’t ready to start anything back up. So it stayed between us."

* * *

"Okay," Jeremy said on the phone to Bonnie. "Alright. Bye." He sighed. "She just spoke to Liv about it."

"She thinks she did it?" Matt asked.

"She’s had opportunities," Jeremy said. "She’s gone running with me in the past. But she said she didn’t do it. I mean Bonnie wasn’t specific, but…."

"She believes her?" Matt asked, dubious himself.

"Liv’s a groupie," Tyler said. "I mean a hot one, but still a groupie."

"Yeah, but she hasn’t really been bothering me for weeks now."

"Maybe this is why," Tyler suggested.

Jeremy looked down at his phone, a frown on his face. He scrolled fast through his contacts.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"This is obviously someone I know; someone who’s had opportunity to be close to me."

"And you think they’re in your contacts?" Tyler asked.

"But we’re in your contacts," Matt pointed out. "It’s us, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon, and we’ve already ruled both of them out."

"Liv’s in here," Jeremy said. "That’s from when we were working on the Travelers. After that she kept calling me, so I kept the number so I could ignore her."

Tyler gave Matt a look that said _groupie_.

Jeremy scrolled back up and the change in his expression caused Tyler to ask, "You found something?"

"Kol."

He’d had Kol’s number before, from their time in Denver, but he’d deleted it after he’d found out Kol’s true reason for befriending him. Then the vampire had taken advantage of the chaos with the Travelers’ continued sacrifices, Markos, and the OtherSide and passed through Bonnie to the side of the living. Jeremy had wanted to stake him again for the pain he’d caused Bonnie in that moment. 

One of the things that stopped him was that Kol would’ve had to pass through Bonnie again to get back to the OtherSide. Kol had then disappeared, only to start blowing up Jeremy’s phone weeks later. He still had it in his head that they were mates. Jeremy had initiated only one of those calls and it was after Damon had once again made threats on his life and mentioned using him as leverage against Bonnie since it had worked so perfectly last time. He’d asked Kol to watch Damon and to intervene if he ever got too close to Bonnie. He’d been waiting for Kol’s strong _no_ and for him to laugh, even for him to ask for something in return. He’d been surprised to hear him say he’d do it. 

Since Damon was nothing if not predictable, he _did_ get too close to Bonnie on the Whittmore campus, and Kol _did_ break both of his arms and usher Bonnie to where she was heading. Bonnie had been surprised and had fired off a couple of questions. Kol had simply smirked and told her to talk to Jeremy.

This favor hadn’t created any illusions for Jeremy where Kol was concerned. He was still a vampire, still a _Mikaelson_ , and the fact that he’d been harassing him about being friends showed that he had no respect for how _wrong_ their initial meeting had been in Denver. 

So Jeremy dialed his number.

"Jeremy!" Kol said happily. "Second time you’ve called me. Dare I think we’re making progress?"

"Was it you?"

"Was it me what?"

" _Did you e-mail the video_?"

"I knew it wouldn’t take you long. I knew I would not be disappointed. Yes. Yes it was me."

"Why?" Jeremy asked, his jaw tight.

"Why? Why _not_? You should be thanking me. You should be _grateful_."

"Should I?"

"Did you really think you could kill me and get away with it? Now if you were just anyone, I would simply kill you right back. I actually thought about it. For a very long time. But then I decided on something simpler. _So_. You should thank me. I think my restraint deserves commendation."

"You tried to kill _me_ , Kol. You were going to cut off my arms."

"To save the _world_ , Jeremy, something that I think Bonnie, at least, would’ve appreciated."

"Before or after you tried to kill her, too?"

"I didn’t simply try to kill her. I’m sure I said something during that exchange. It’s been so long. But I was right, wasn’t I? Silas equaled bad man. But did you listen to me? Of course not. Because your sister needed something or other. Well didn’t you end up a good bit of dead for your troubles. And then so did Bonnie. All because you didn’t listen to me," he finished melodiously.

"Okay, so this is between me and you. Why’d you drag Bonnie into it?"

"Because why not? It truly is an amazing video. The full thing is just…wow. You know I had looked for something like this back when we were in Denver. You spoke so highly of this Bonnie, and I’d never really met her. You showed me those pictures of her and you two, but they were so tame, so…appropriate. I wanted the juicy stuff, the _raunchy_ stuff. You two were so….sad and hurting and _interesting_. Surely you’d captured all of those emotions in something x-rated. But a search through your phone turned up nothing. Little did I know I just needed to bind my time. Like I said: you don’t disappoint. _By_ the way, would you like me to do anything about that Liv girl? I’m not the only one who’s picked up your phone when you set it down after your runs. Her only problem is that she couldn’t get past the lock screen. I did."

"I’m gonna kill you, Kol. I’m gonna whittle a stake just for you. I’ll even have Bonnie bless it, and I’m gonna run it straight through your chest the next time I see you."

"Like I said: bygones. This makes us even. And I really hope you won’t retaliate. It would put such a strain on our friendship. Tell Bonnie I said hello and that she is a vision."

Jeremy hung up. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. "I’m gonna kill him."

"Case solved," Tyler said.

"He did this for payback?" Matt asked.

"And thinks I should be grateful that he chose this route instead of the one where he tries to kill me for killing him," Jeremy supplied.

"An Original who thinks everything they do is justified. Shocker," Tyler said, disgust wafting into his voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon relayed what he’d heard on the stairwell to his brother.

"A sex tape?" Stefan asked.

"That’s what vampire barbie told Elena. I stopped by the Grille on my way here, and Jeremy looked like he was thinking hard about something, so I’m guessing he knows."

"Who sent it?"

"No idea. All I know is that they forgot to include me. I got nothin’ in my e-mail."

"Damon," Stefan chastised.

" _What?_ This thing seems to be all the rage. Not that I need to see baby Gilbert naked, and I’m on the fence about Bonnie, though I’m open to changing my mind where _that’s_ concerned. You know, you should check your phone. Just in case."

Stefan shook his head. He wasn’t interested. Though he was sure he’d hear about it from Caroline. And he wanted to ask Damon _aren’t you with Elena_? But he refrained. He knew Damon didn’t stray on Elena and vice versa, but apparently comments like the one Damon had just made were fair game. At least as far as Damon was concerned. All he knew was that his relationship with Elena, back when it existed, had been a commitment in words as well as deeds. But he was trying to move past all of that.

* * *

Jeremy called Bonnie immediately and told her who the culprit was. Unlike Jeremy, she was more mystified than angry. It wasn’t her life that Kol was constantly trying to barge into, though she had had a _serious_ talk with him about leaving Jeremy alone. Nevertheless, she promised to help Jeremy whittle the stake if he really went through with it, and she also made a silent promise to herself that she would cripple Kol with an aneurysm the next time she saw him.

As was usual when they weren’t able to spend the weekend together, they got on Skype when Jeremy came home from work. Sometimes they talked on the phone, rarely did they end their day by texting, but today definitely required a video chat.

Bonnie had spent the whole day in her apartment procrastinating on homework that wasn’t due yet. She, Caroline, and Elena had eventually stepped out to go eat in the campus dining hall where they’d parted ways after. Bonnie had made them delete the e-mail from their phones while she watched and made them swear to never bring the video up. " _Ever_ ," she’d repeated while staring Caroline down.

Now she snacked on her bed and waited for Jeremy to finish his shower. Both of her roommates were home, so she would need to keep her voice down.

She put the snack aside when Skype lit up with Jeremy’s call. 

"Hey," he greeted. His hair was still wet from the shower. Bonnie has told him more than once that she loves this look on him.

"Hi," she responded with a smile.

"Soooo….." he started and sighed.

"Interesting day, huh?"

"Very. I swear I’m gonna kill him. Are you okay? I haven’t asked."

"Um. Well all of my friends have seen a lot more of me than I _ever_ wanted them to, and I don’t think they’ll be forgetting it for a long time. My God, and three of them are vampires, which means—-"

"I hadn’t thought about that part, thanks for bringing it up," Jeremy said sarcastically, and Bonnie laughed.

"Oh my God, this is horrible," she said moaned.

"Hopefully something else interesting happens in the next thousand years where this video will fade from their memories. I’m just glad Elena’s not the one who broke the news to me."

"Oh, I don’t think you have to worry about her bringing it up ever. She all but asked me to magically erase her memory of it. But yeah, I’m doing as well as can be expected. You?"

"Aside from being pissed? I’m fine. Matt thinks we have the best sex life in the world. Maybe even in history."

"Really?" She laughed. "Caroline thinks the same thing!"

"I mean it’s not a bad reputation to have."

"Especially when it’s true," Bonnie added smoothly, and she could frame the smile that Jeremy gave her. "I’d forgotten all about that night. Well not forgotten, obviously, but I mean…I hadn’t thought about it in a long time."

"Me neither. So I’m guessing this means no more videos?"

Bonnie let him hang for a little bit. "We’ll jump that hurdle when we get to it."

Jeremy nodded, smiling at how beautiful she was. "It was a great night, you know. I mean….that was the strongest….orgasm….I’ve ever had."

"To this day?" Bonnie asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah, to this day. I mean it was…." he took a big breath, "It was something else. I mean I’ve had some great ones since, obviously, but _that_ —-"

"Kind of sounds like you want to try it again," Bonnie said coyly.

"I’m definitely up for it. You know that."

Bonnie bit her lip. "You still have the entire video, right?"

"Yeah."

"We should watch it the next time we meet up."

Jeremy grinned. "We’ll definitely make that happen."

His voice was dropping and getting more lazy, Bonnie realized. She has a sex smile and a sex look, and Jeremy has a sex _voice_ , and it pulls at her control every time he uses it. "Perfect," she said, and _there_ was her sex look.

Like Bonnie, that night had been exactly what he’d needed. He’d ruined a great relationship, had been in a tailspin since Jenna and John died, then he’d been violated by his sister and Damon for the second time when they compelled him. He’d been made to be numb to everything that was happening in his life and sent away to Denver where he’d been befriended by an Original vampire who was just waiting for instruction on whether or not to kill him. He’d been brought back to Mystic Falls only to see Alaric get turned into a vampire, one who almost killed Bonnie.

An hour spent wrapped around her and surrounded by her had left him feeling alive and present in his own body for the first time since their breakup. 

* * *

 41:31

_Bonnie dropped her head on Jeremy’s arm and let her foot fall from where she’d angled it on his thigh while he’d rocked her to a screaming orgasm with the three fingers tickling her G-spot. "Oh my God. Oh my God," she murmured over and over as she humped his fingers and tightened her hold on his hip while she came back down to earth._

_Jeremy lavished her with kisses while she recovered, amazed by how horny almost killing him had made her. He was positive that her orgasm had matched his orgasm. He was sure he’d looked exactly like she looked now when he’d gone through the indescribable experience of feeling life and health jolt back into his body. It had been an assault of sensations, and his dick had burst from it, and that had messed with his brain, because for the first time in his life he was literally operating on emotion and touch only. He couldn’t completely see yet or hear. The spell had been still kicking those senses back in. The world was dark, but he could feel, and he had voice even if his words were slurred. And Bonnie was there on top of him, and he’d kept the knowledge that she was doing this. He was feeling this because of her. He was in her care. He’d felt her hands on him, and he’d thrashed in the bed, bucking, groaning, moaning her name, wanting to exist in this state forever, his face a grimace of ecstasy, neck muscles straining, dick twitching inside her and jutting come into the condom._

_Bonnie had watched, enraptured by her spell work. She’d humped him while he bucked, needing stimulation in her pussy, Black magic still flowing through her, her entire body and face an artwork of black veins. She’d instinctively started channeling him as soon as the idea hit her. She’d wanted him to be overloaded by her magic, wanted to see how he would react next. He’d gone nuts, fingers clutching the sheets and toes curling as he experienced multiple orgasms for the first time. He’d stopped spitting sperm from his dick, but he’d continued to come, and Bonnie had moaned and scraped her bottom lip between her teeth as she drank him in. She’d felt the magic on every single inch of her skin._

_And now Jeremy had given her release, and it was as delicious as watching him come._

_"Thank you," she breathed. "Thank you."_

_Jeremy smiled, fingering her softly while she calmed down. He pebbled kisses on the side of her face, just like she’d pebbled kisses all over his body while he’d calmed down and gained control of all his faculties._

_"Are you okay?" he murmured on her cheek._

_"I’m okay," she breathed. "I’m okay," she snuggled into his chest, pulled his body as close to hers as possible. "I’m okay."_

_Jeremy noticed the veins slowly disappearing from her body as the magic let go of her. He kissed the top of her head._

_"Turn off the camera," Bonnie said._

42:00

**The End**

 

 

 

 


End file.
